1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Bluetooth peripherals, and, particularly, to a Bluetooth peripheral used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Bluetooth earphone and styluses are common peripherals of mobile phones. However, using peripherals with mobile phones can be clumsy and occupy too much space.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.